Everything That's Golden
by The Blue Faerie
Summary: AU S6. An evil plan has been set into motion to plunge the world into darkness. Buffy and Spike get caught up in the mix and she learns things she would never allow herself to believe in and begins to change herself. SB. Will soon be revamped!
1. Hey Spike Are All Demons Evil?

* * *

(_The setting was dark and heavily shadowed by trees and towering buildings. The only light came from the shining moon and stars, looking up you could see the moon was full tonight. _

_Panning around three figures were walking towards a small dark building it appeared to be old and slowly deteriorating. The first figure was a female, zooming in on her hand there was a small tattoo. _

_The tattoo showed a python warped around a crescent moon, it almost appeared as if the reptile was squeezing the moon, a drop of blood was also falling from the snakes hanging tail. Instead of the craters and spots on the both, the moon and the snake there were ancient marking of a dead language. The two other men behind the female also had the same tattoo. _

_The woman rested her hand on a knob at the top of the steps and the door quickly opened allowing the three to enter. Panning around behind them, the last male walked within the building and the door quickly shut. _

_Zooming in on the door the view went black to a dank poorly lit room. It looked like a cave and smelled like tadpole habitat. Moving downward many shadowed figures of every shape and size are passed. The picture settled on a stone table with jagged edges. Most of the figures sat down while a few stood on the other edges of the room, the picture moved once again settling on the female figure. Looking past the angled view of her darkened face the table was clearly seen. _

_A hooded figure walked out towards the table a large cylinder wrapped in their hands reaching the table they flung it forward the cylinder unraveled revealing a long scroll. The figure pulled back their hood; zooming in on the figures face, it was a female. Her skin was dark with a reddish hue to it; there were markings and lines on her face made with charcoal. Her hair had a lot of volume her silver locks following behind her like waves. The woman's eyes were black and green enhanced by thick silver lashes_.)

Woman: Welcome all…demons, humans, vampires, and sorcerers alike. You're all here for the same reason I am…because of the ancient prophesy. I imagine many of you are still skeptical but I have conformation it still stands!

(_The woman's voice was deep and thunderous, while her tone filled with excitement. Some of the crowd listened intently even gasping at her last sentence. The female from earlier leaned forward grinning eagerly._)

Woman: They were wrong when they thought our messiah could be harvested eleven years ago but today when can retrieve her and we will raise her in the shadow of darkness.

(_Eager listeners of the crowd clapped and cheered as the woman's blood red lips curled into a smile. The claps subsided when a tall elderly looking demon with white hair and black skin stepped before the woman_)

Demon: Eltullah (_he bowed before the woman_) My clan will gladly follow you as we did your father but this time I cannot permit myself to follow blindly, I need proof.

(_The woman now known as Eltullah nodded.)_

Eltullah: Very well Rinsheart I will give you your proof and I will prove my statement to all those who will not take my word. You see here (_she pointed at a line written in a dead language_) they thought it said '**She will return to full blood where there is half**' that was just one of the many translation mistakes they made, what it really says is…

(_The scene faded to black._

_Black changed a yellowish-golden color surrounding black, going back even further both colors could be traced to an almond shaped eye. The teenager who the eye belonged to smiled her honey colored skin soaking up the sunrays. Her and a friend's mouth moved animatedly talking but it was to far back to hear the conversation. _

_Panning around many tall trees were towering over neighborhood homes, most of the houses were large and Victorian looking. The sun shined down over the friendly looking community from a clear sky and birds chirped happily as the girl walked past small brushes and gardens._

_Swooping back down there was a close up on the girl's features. She had small almond shaped eyes spilling over those eyes slightly was auburn colored bangs streaked with small traces of gold along with the rest of her curly auburn colored hair that reached down past her shoulder. Her nose was as small and cute as a button and her plump lips colored a soft rose. The view pulled back as she smiled revealing white straight teeth and she stepped up the stairs off a medium sized house. She appeared shorter then most girls standing at about 5'2 and not weighing to less or too much at about 125 lbs._

_Reaching the top steps she stopped eyeing an older teenage boy his skin a shade darker then hers, a deep golden and spiky black hair streaked with gold. His long muscular body sprawled out on a lawn chair looking like a lazy cat wearing basketball shorts and a black tank top_.)

Girl: (_yelling_) Michael.

(_Michael stretched hearing is name opening his tired oval shaped eyes, a close up revealed beautiful hazel irises with deep speckles of gold in them and a crescent shaped nose curving up. Yawning he stretched his medium sized mouth with slightly thin reddish colored lips. He peered over at the younger girl with mild irritation._)

Michael: (_groans_) Amaris you know I'm crabby when I first wake up, your such a douche.

(_Amaris giggled walking over to the elder brunette causing Michael to snort_)

Michael: (_sourly_) Great laugh it up at my annoyance.

(_Continuing her giggles, she plopped down on the taller males lap causing he to grunt in pain at the force of her weight. He frowned down at the girl to emphasize his displeasure with her._)

Amaris: (_hugging him_) Mike why aren't you back at your dorm? (_She moved sitting Indian style across from him, his legs spilling over the sides_) If I'm bothering you, so much you should go back home.

(_Shifting she rested her head in his lap and smiled up at him, Mike just continued to frown. Looking around his eyes squinted at the harsh sunlight and shrugged. His eyes resting on a moving van park outside next door._)

Mike: _(laying back_) I came here under the false impression of being able to get some peace and quite. I need to rest up for my exam tomorrow and my roommates are far too fucking loud. I was sorely wrong to think I'd be able to study in this madhouse either with all you douche bags around. Your family a bunch of fucking jerks, you know that? They don't seem to understand that I need to pass this test tomorrow or I fail and have to repeat the class.

Amaris: (_frowning_) Sorry Mikey but they're your family to. Why don't you study at the library? (_Mike shook his head_)

Mike: (_sighing_) I get really bored and go to sleep.

Amaris: Well, I don't know c'mon, let's go inside the insane asylum big bro.

(_The two siblings rouse from the lawn chair, the elder brother towering over his younger sister at the height of 6'2, his loose fitting shorts rippled as he stretched unwinding his muscles. Amaris yawned slightly moving over to the edge of the shaded porch dragging her school bag behind her she stood peering over at the house next door, slightly larger then their own a few older boys around her brothers age carried furniture into the house. A large hand rested on her thin shoulders._)

Mike: Must be new college students.

(_Amaris nodded looking them over the first one to come out of the house heading towards the truck had a light brown complexion. She could feel the sting in her cheeks of her mouth watering as if he was some tasty treat he was taller then her but she doubted he was taller then Mike and had a wide muscular build, his arms looked as if the could crush her. His shiny black hair glittered in the sunlight and his eyes were some light color appearing to flicker as he moved about. This gorgeous specimen passed another male equally as handsome if not even more_.

_She felt a slight chill of excitement run down her spine. Raw sexuality and danger flitted about him as he moved passed, he and the first male carrying a small couch. Sweat glistening on his smooth body, his shirt having been discarded in either the van or the house sometime ago. Watching the muscles in both, his arms and legs flex with every movement she pinched herself to see if she was dreaming but her skin just tingled. Reaching the door Amaris watched his head drop as he let go of the couch the sun catching his cherry red hair making it shine even more. Rubbing the back of his neck his face contorting as he showed the look of slight pain he looked over in her direction._

_Amaris smiled slightly a blush creeping over her. Mike choose this moment to stop looking at a girl hefting a small box wearing very short shorts to cover her eyes and pull her into the hallway._)

Mike: (_teasing_) I didn't know you were old enough to be interested in guys.

Amaris: (_rolls eye; snots_) Mike I'm fifteen I've like boys since I was in the 3rd grade.

(_Mike jutted his tongue out at her smacking the back of her head_.)

Mike: (_pointing a finger at her_) Well, no dating until your thirty

(_Amaris smiled as her eyes rolled choosing to let him live in denial. As an attractive looking girl, though a late bloomer, Amaris had her first date by the 7__th__ grade. _

_Both of the moved into a kitchen area, it was large and appeared as if it was handle with great care but was where most of someone's time had been spent. Soft blue floral patterns and cherry wood cabinets lined the walls; a small cherry wood island with baby blue tiles and hardwood floors with carved floral patterns gave the feeling of home. The refrigerator blended in with the many cabinets and the stove and oven had been set into a cabinet along with an air conditioning system._

_The two siblings smiled the sticky sweet smell of baked goods putting them at ease. A plate of cookies sat on the table only adding to the warm friendly environment of the kitchen. Amaris brushed pass Mike twisting a glazed cherry wood wicker chair in his way, he frowned at her back moving it back into his rightful place continuing on to join her. The auburn haired girl grabbed a cookie from the table her eyes closing in delight of the taste the warm chocolate chips leaving melt chocolate goo dripping from her lips._)

Woman:(_stern_)Amaris put that down! Those are for your brothers they had there first day of school today.

(_The woman frowned at the guilty looking teenage girl as she stuffed the cookie in her mouth licking the dripping chocolate off her lips. Her curly hair looking like swirling waves of chocolate spilling down over her shoulder and half way down her back swayed as she shook her head in disapproval. Mike pushed her in the back as he reached Amaris he long arms already had grabbed a cookie, she cough and pounded a fist against her chest. )_

Amaris:_ (shoving) _You jerk! I almost died

(_The apparent twenty year old smiled at her over reaction, sea green eyes with speckles of gold shining. She stood over the younger girl as Mike left the two alone in the kitchen, Amaris looked up at the woman who had a good four inches on her curiously.)_

Amaris:_ (questioning) _Mom, what's up with you?

(_The scene faded returning to the usual black. _

_The returning image was black leather; pulling back, a long leather black duster was seen along with platinum blonde hair. The sky was once again dark the sun and full moon shining down on the scenery of short trees shadowing many things. Black Doc Martins pressed down on the grass crushing it under its soles on the way to their destination. _

_Taking a long drag of the cigarette dangling between his fingers, he flicked the butt down on the ground as he passed another headstone. Reaching a crypt the man flung the door open storming inside. He was met when a tall skinny brunette freezing as he entered, by the few items in her hand it could be assumed she was tidying up. His journey came to a halt as her stern blue eyes stared into his angry blue ones_.)

Girl:(_slowly_)Spike, what's up?

Spike: (_angry_) I come to my crypt with the full intent of getting smashed but you bloody Summer's women still manage to thwart my plans no more where I am.

(_The tall girl rolled her eyes summing up the one thing that could get her friend so angry._)

Girl: (raised eyebrow) Buffy?

_(Spike nodded deflating, realizing the younger girl had done to anger him causing the feelings to dissolve. He moved to sit on the sarcophagus slightly opened at a corner running a hand threw his currently slicked back hair his strong cheekbones clenching.)_

SpikeYea Bit home for a few weeks and we're already back into the same old routine.

Girl: Well you know with Buffy old habits die-hard. Let's talk about it outside.

Spike: (_sighs_) Don't feel like one for going outside.

Girl: (_coaxing_) Well you know what I think, better out then in.

(_The scene faded to white and returning to white and shadowed lines. _

_Circling back, the blonde haired male and brunette teenager are seated on a bench a melting ice cream cone in her hand and a cup in his. The girl laughs and Spike musters a smile. Moving closer to the pair autumn leaves fall and the leaves sways with a soft breeze. _

_The girl decides to pay some attention to her cone as the elder male tells his troubles.)_

Spike_: (frowns)_ I just don't know what wrong with the bloody chit, pet. Maybe returning from the dead wonked her brain, made her kiss me, but it felt real to me. You know, Dawn?

(_Dawn's nose scrunched he rarely ever called her by his name_.)

Dawn: (_shrugs_) I never really got Buffy…and I remember growing up with her. She changed completely when we moved to Sunnydale but it just made me understand her even less. Then I over-heard you and Buffy tell mom she was the Slayer and I understood the transformation but still not her. When we lived back in LA she played the ruthless simple Valley girl but I was to young to understand the cruelty of high school. There is one thing I understand Buffy wants to protect everyone, most of all herself.

(_Spike nodded he had studied Buffy for along time the time they've known each other spanning through the years. He understood her Slayer half but only parts of the average girl_.)

Spike: I'll keep that in mind Bit thanks.

(_They shared a small smile and Dawn ate the last of her cone. She leaned forward catching the attention of her counterpart who was staring into the distance._)

Dawn: (_thinking_) Spike…? (_His eyes met hers_) Are all demons evil?

(_Spike thought for a second before opening his mouth to answer._ _It shut as quickly as it opened and he consulted his thoughts again._)

Spike: (_thinking_) Well, Bit…it's complicated, I guess. You see demons are like humans, they start with the same choices to be good or evil or neutral. But there are different factors, environment for starters and lack of generational repression of innate instincts. Humans have had centuries, while if a demon choose to be good or was raised to be good the innate instincts could resurface.

Dawn: (_frowned_) Sorry I asked Mister demonology, I feel a headache coming on.

Spike: Well Bit you asked and last year I had a lot of time to ask myself the question. I know of one set of demons for sure that can be either, like humans. They're believed to be the root of all living beings: humans, vampires, and demons.

(_Dawn dilated her interest in the subject ablaze. The elder male seeing this sighed standing he threw his cup in a nearby trash bin telling her he'd elaborate some other time. In the back of his mind, he hoped she'd forget about it but knew his Nibblet would return tomorrow still just as curious. _

_The slender brunette teen sighed with displeasure as Spike walked her home. Reaching her home, she walked up the stairs waving him off with a smile that confirmed his thoughts and turned to the door passing through the threshold. _

_The lone man breathed deeply his clear blues gravitating to a window looking longing at the dim-lit room he turned off starting back to the graveyard_.

_The scene faded. Eltullah was once again seen her hooded cloak open draping over her shoulders. The female figure from earlier kneeled before her raising she gave a report of the day plans that were successfully set in motion._)

Eltullah: (_smiles_) A house next door perfect.

(_She rolled her 'r' her small tongue flicking over her teeth. The female nodded pushing back long locks of straight hair the color of the suns rays nicely matched with crème colored skin. Eerie black and green eyes peered into hers as Eltullah hand came closer roughly cupping her chin. The beautiful face of the demon curled into a nasty snarl._)

Eltullah: (_seething_) Now you run back to your master and tell him not to fuck this up like you and your clan did for my father.

_(The demoness pushed her head away and the girl nodding storming out her lair. Her blueberry colored eyes brimming with hatred they flashed to yellow as she shifted into game face. A low growl exited her mouth she exited going off scene, the scene faded to darkness a final time.)_

_

* * *

I own nothing except my characters...Please review, tell me if you liked it or not. If it seems confusing, dumb or what ever please inform me so, I can try to clear things up. If you get confused with characters look at my profile._


	2. …Demonic Creation Theories

"…_Demonic Creation Theories"_

* * *

(_The scene is a sunny Saturday afternoon. The sun beat down on the surroundings area, little people outside choosing to stay in their homes where it was much cooler. However, one pair could be seen outside a male and female conversing coyly with each other in the house next door that was seen in the first installment. Zooming in on the male, he had a set of strong cheekbones along with crème colored skin. The deep gold speckles within his eyes only enhanced his clear ocean blue eyes as they sparkled down at the female he flirted with. He ran a hand threw his short cut dark blonde hair and returned it to his side brushing his baggy denim shorts. He was the typical kid interested in the rap style with loose fitting baggy clothes and the same 'ganster' air around him._

_The sun caught his large diamond stud and biting his pink puffy bottom lip, he once again looked down at her large chest. This girl was the same one Mike had been looking at earlier her copper colored eyes flashing at him in a flirty manner. They continued to exchange words as she brushed her short strawberry blonde hair behind her ear her pixie styled haircut suited her cherub face. She extended her hand to him after a while and they lightly shook._)

Girl: (_smiles_) My name's Acousta

(_He opened his mouth to give his in return when a voice off-scene called it out for him. He turned to look at the same porch where Amaris and Mike were first seen. Amaris leaned over the edge of the porch he white teeth beaming at him her face damp with water wearing a pastel pink spaghetti strap top. She moved off the edge and bounced down the stair her matching flip-flops making a loud slapping noise. Joining the pair she noticeably frowned at Acousta._)

Amaris: (_short-winded_) Hey William, who's this?

(_The jealousy in her face apparent along with her rude display caused the older girl to frown down at her. Will gave Acousta an apologetic look and looked back down at the shorter and younger girl. He waved his hand towards the taller female with a weak smile.)_

Will: Amaris this is Acousta, Acousta this is my sister Amaris.

(_Acousta smiled giving her a weak wave surprised the two barely looked a like, while Amaris looked passed her interested in something else. _

_Will frowned as he noticed the unnatural looking red head walk by the small group a tight white tank top covering his chest and loose fitting stonewashed jeans clothing his lightly tanned body. The young teenager's eyes gleamed her attraction to the older male evident. Behind the first male was the other occupant of the house that Amaris had previously shown an interest in. He looked over seeing the three and joined them his dazzling smile seeming to make the outside even sunnier. _

_Acousta looked over between the male who was almost her same height and William. The new comer waved over to the redhead who had gotten into a black Pontiac polished to the point where it seemingly glowed in the sunlight. The group huddled together seeming to be an oddity the youngest two siblings were both the tallest and the shortest whilst the red head was slightly taller then Amaris at 5'6 and the last two the same height at 5'8. The brown skinned male stuck out his hand eagerly and Amaris hastily shook it.)_

Male: (_looking down at her_) My name's Benetz and this (_he waved over at the redhead_) rude dude is Eddie

(_Eddie made no eye contact with anyone and no move to greet anyone in the group. He looked over in another direction disinterested in the surrounding people him; it was as if he didn't see any of them at all. Amaris felt her heart drop slightly. Neither of the siblings could not comprehend anyone could be so rude as he refused to acknowledge anyone's existence for the moment._

_Benetz elbowed the offending person causing him to swear and turn sharply. Eddie glared over at his taller friend and the darker boy chuckled his gray eyes rolling._

_The scene faded. The black that had once filled the view faded as a click was heard and a dim light brighten the screen. A small blonde-haired woman was in a basement shelves pilled with artifacts and jars; she pulled some off the shelves and placing they into a large white plastic basket. Hefting the filled basket, she walked past the view going up the stairs giving a close up on her face. Her hazel eyes darted around the room alert her poise tried to convey confidence but her eyes showed she was tired, lonely, and defeated. Her long golden tresses bounced behind her as she continued up stairs entering a storeroom. _

_Another older looking blonde woman smiled at her as she sat the basket down on a round table._)

Woman: (_tired; smiled_) Alright Anya where do you want these?

(_The second blonde scurried over and began to point out various locations_)

Anya: (_excitedly_) Buffy you couldn't possibly be tired from all that…you're the slayer. But you were dead for along time, so maybe your body is…having a bit of trouble readjusting.

Buffy: (_shakes head_) I'm not physically tired just mentally and it's kinda boring.

Anya: (_confused_) But your making money, I'd be quite excited if I were you. All those debts you have to pay off, and I'm the only one looking to help you out. Really I think it's very rude all those close friends of your don't help you out.

(_Buffy set out to do her job trying to make Anya seem like what she said wasn't important. Behind a shelf her features strained the muscles in her mouth pulled back, looking at her hazel eyes they glistened in the sunlight. _

_The mighty and powerful slayer had been reduced to working in a magic shop to pay off her debts without any help from her friends who'd lay their life on the line in the face of an apocalypse but couldn't toss her a little money, though she hadn't asked. Shaking her head she put on a focused face putting the items away and moving to the next shelf._

_The bell above the door jingle and it was a close up on Anya looking excited her face soon deflated_.)

Anya: Oh it's just you Dawn. Buffy's over there putting up a couple of things.

(_Dawn nodded setting her bag down_. _Buffy peering over the shelf saw the younger Summers preparing to do her homework. She yelled a greeting as she put the last item _away_. Moving the petite blonde put away the basket and was seated by her sisters in a instant. The door jingled once more and a flaming blanket ran into the small magic shop. _

_Once in the shade the blonde male stomped out the small flames, the two sisters regarded him with a mild interest and Anya continued to indulge herself in idle things. The slayer looked at Spike as if she was struck by a great thought her eyebrows furling)_

Buffy: (_slight_ _anger_) Spike can I talk to you for a moment please…?

_(Her voice took a tone that told him there was no room for a 'no' he nodded a thoughtful look gracing his handsome features and they moved to a corner in the shelves.)_

Buffy: (_angry_) What the hell are you doing here?

(_The vampire looked to the small female before him his features contorted in confusion._)

Spike: Well it's a free country reckon I can go where I please. However, if you are so interested I'm here for Dawn and me and the Demon-Girl like to gossip once in awhile also but I don't have to answer to you, bloody world doesn't revolve around you, Slayer.

Buffy: (_crosses_ _arms_) Well, if you wanna see my sister and you don't stop feeding Dawn that garbage I'm gonna have to stake you, vampire.

Spike: (_leering_) Threats of staking me good and proper Slayer we've been through this before but what, if I may ask, am I feeding your baby sis?

Buffy: (_exasperated_) Your stupid demonic creation theories none of that stuff is true, Spike! There just a bunch of made up stories like the Titanic only running into an iceberg because a demon cursed it.

Spike: How in the bloody hell would you know, Buffy I lived through it.

(_The natural blonde looked at the blonde vampire fire ablaze in her hazel eyes as she turns away. She storms into the open storeroom and looks from Spike to Anya.)_

Buffy:_ (calm) _Alright Spike you and I are going to settle this.

Spike:_ (confused) _What?

(_The look in the Slayer's eyes shows victory, she's quickly formulated a plan that will prove her right and her natural enemy wrong._)

Buffy: Well, Anya's just as old if not older then you she should know above all others right?

(_Spike crosses his arm leaning back against a shelf quietly in the shade. A cocky smile settled on his smooth feature as Buffy turned grabbing Anya's attention relaying the question._

_Anya looked up thoughtfully seeming to rack her brain for an answer. Dawn looked on interested while Buffy waited anticipating her victory dance moment._)

Anya: (_thoughtful_) I'm not really sure you guys I'm sorry. I've heard of these demons but I only know that they look just like humans only they have gold hair and eyes but they really make an effort to blend in. So…others pass them off as just rumors, but if they really exist, demons and the like would refer to them as the champion demons.

_Buffy shook her head in disbelief, looking into her eyes a spark of interest had been ignited. Putting on a resolve face she turned to the smug looking British man._)

Buffy: It still doesn't prove you right, it only proves that like you told Dawn these demons look like humans but I didn't come from a demon and neither did anything else.

(_Spike took what he could get and nodded his head. Buffy turned away and the scene quickly faded._

_The blonde female vampire quickly walked across the screen. Her dark blue eyes landing on a sleeping male lying on top of crème colored silk bedding. A small smile graced her thin lips._

_Her mouth opened but she closed it as she heard footsteps and the door opened. A handsome blonde male walked into the bedroom his forest green eyes peering over at her in an affectionate manner. He seemed to glide towards her leaning over he breathed in her ear._)

Male: Eltullah has come.

(_The blonde female frowned a panicked look in her eyes. The male calmingly brushed his large hand through her long silky locks._)

Female: Sly?

(_Sly took a moment to think as the female vampire brought a hand to his sandy chestnut brown hair which was combed back.._)

Sly: (_commanding_) Snapper tell Eltullah Master Cambridge will be with her in a moment.

(_Snapper nodded gazing between her Master and Sly before quickly exiting to do as he commanded. The male vampire looked between his master and the door with discontent. _

_The scene faded to white, returning the setting was a den. Two comfortable elegant sitting chairs sat in the middle of the room a shelf with many books and two end tables and a coffee table filled the small room.)_

Eltullah:Some of my other associate's members have already been set in place. I need three of you best people out there with them…

Cambridge: (_nodding_) My children are at your service. I want this to work. Then I trust you will divide the land equally giving me the land you promised to rule?

Eltullah: (_smiling_) Of course Cambridge, I will fulfill this prophecy as well as what I promised. Just do as I ask…

(_The tone of her voice made the master vampire feel as if he should distrust her, the look in her eyes also didn't help. Keeping a straight face, he nodded._

_Eltullah rose from one of the chairs exiting the room followed by the master. _

_His cobalt blue eyes filled with unease. He exited the den and the entered a living hall, many female and male vampires sat comfortably looking like regular humans. _

_There was a close up on the master and many other vampires necks they all bore the same 'C' mark appearing to be branded. _

_Eltullah left out stepping out the door sparing him one final look._)

Eltullah: (_stern_) Cambridge I will tell you this like I told your childe do not fuck this up for me or I will make you wish you weren't immortal.

(_The master vampire nodded and closed the door. Closing it, he ran a hand threw his dark brown tresses. _

_Snapper approached him cautiously. _

_A close up on his features showed a nice Greek nose, pale pink lips, and a strong chin. A wide jaw and long espresso colored locks that curled up slightly made him an interesting handsome._

_Cambridge had an older looked about him his eyes wrinkled slightly filled with wisdom_.)

Snapper: Master what do we plan to do.

Cambridge: (_darkly_) I plan to kill her…

(_His voice was deep and smooth with a slight British accent. Snapper stared at her master with a fearful look in her stormy blue eyes before swallowing and turning away. Cambridge moved away from the door, he called three male vampires and the exited off scene going up the stairs._

_The scene faded to darkness once more. Noise filled the next setting the light slowly brightening the room. There was a huge dining room, with faux painted tan colored walls. A large redwood dinning table and matching chairs were all filled with people and food. The angle made the table look very long moving Amaris, Mike, Will, and their mother are some of the more familiar faces. _

_The mother sat across from a male with tussled curls of dirty blonde hair. He laughed heartily showing off strong cheekbones that William also had. The dinning family seemed to very animated the males eyes bright blue eye and his golden colored right eye looking around at the other members seated at the table._

_A small boy's arms stretched over the table passing a basket of bread across the table to a boy who almost looked identical to him. Both boys looked very young with round heads and the same golden skin tone as their mother and other siblings and oval shaped eyes. Amber colored eyes danced around the room setting above their button shaped noses. The only separating feature the boys had was their hair. _

_The one who sat on the right had a Mohawk heavy streaks of gold going through his jet black hair, whilst the one on the left had long jet black hair only two streaks of gold like his mother. One thick streak of gold settled in the front of their hair and another in the middle._

_The last member at the table was a tiny baby settled in a highchair next to the mother. Sun-kissed skin like her father with tussled short sun golden curls, bright golden colored eyes._)

Male: (_laughing_) So, I come in and your mom's covered in mashed peas she looks over Mike who is in his diaper covered in mashed, peas, carrots and bananas and she looks over at me and says 'Ash, can we take him back to the hospital?' so I say to her 'Bella… I'll call uncle William…' we called William for everything so it was only right we named you (_points to Will_) William Jr. it's just coincidence you look just like him.

(_The view focuses on a picture settled on a mantel above them on the wall. Zooming in it's the male; Ash looking the same age as he looks now dressed in ripped jeans and a tight white t-shirt, in high contrast to the nice button-up he's wearing now. His arm flung over the shoulder of another male also in ripped jeans but a leather vest is also worn_, _the male with the platinum blonde hair slicked back. The two males share a strong resemblance to each other identical grins showing off their strong cheekbones. _

_The male in the picture is Spike…_)

* * *

I don't want to rush the characters in but I don't want new people popping up all through the story. These are most of the good and bad guys the rest of the on coming villians won't really matter but the ones in these chapters will last. Tell me if you love them, hate them or the characterization seems weak. 

**Thanks Ariel**


	3. Everything I Do Is For Her

"…Everything I Do Is For Her"

* * *

(_The scene comes in to a giggle. A homely looking crypt is seen, circling around you can see cobwebs in corners, an old television set and a small refrigerator. It's the upper part of Spike's crypt, Dawn's laid back on a sarcophagus a notepad in her hands. Spike sits nearby in a ratty recliner chair a mug in his pale hands._)

Dawn: (_sits up_) So is that it?

Spike: (_shrugs_) Dunno Bit, read them off to me…

(_Dawn lays back once more her dark blue eyes looking over her own messy script adding one more thing_.)

Dawn: (_deep_ _breath_) Alright...

(_Dawn went through reading nonstop repeating the things they had come up with and she'd written down on the paper._ _The last listed thing made the master vampire raise an eyebrow, it was to make his Slayer fall in love. Dawn was waiting for and noticed the look in response she gave an innocent smile._)

Spike: (_slowly_) Bit…

Dawn: (_defensive_) What Spike? Buffy needs a special someone, I'm all for you being it but even if it's just a temporary someone it'll be good. Everyone's all couplely and Buffy's all 'I don't have anyone', I know Buffy may think it doesn't get to her but her last love interest was Riley it wasn't to spicy there.

(_Spike frowned at the mention of Buffy's last ex-boyfriend, the look on her face when she saw him with those vampire whores flashed in his mind._)

Spike: (_mumbles_) Bloody stupid white bread… (_raises_ _his_ _head_) Well then, Bit only thing left is to set the plan in motion.

(_Dawn nodded eagerly grinning; the pair had a determined look plastered on their features. As the teen put the pad down, hopping off her resting place the view focused on the top of the paper. The words read_ _'Operation: Happy Slayer'. Fading to white the scene returned to Spike and Dawn sitting down in the Summers' living room flipping through vacation pamphlets._

_For what seemed like the millionth time to the young teenager her vampire co-conspirator turned to her asking her the question he'd just asked five minutes ago._)

Spike: (_uneasy_) Are you sure, Buffy won't be here?

Dawn: (_rolls_ _eyes_) Spike, Buffy's at the Magic Box she'll be there until Xander takes her home which is at seven o'clock. Will and Tara are on a date they won't be home 'til the same time.

Spike: (_slightly_ _reassured_) Jus' don't want anyone to come home and see us flipping through these things no one can no I came up with this plan or that I'm even planning

(_Dawn rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time not being able to comprehend her friend's worry. She didn't understand why the inner circle didn't trust him or why various people were still on the outside; it would only lead to mass amount of problems due to miscommunication. Everyone was now wrapped up in there own personal lives, which came naturally with adulthood but she just everyone was more in touch with each other_.

_She knew Spike felt very much like he was on the outside not an important part to the group. However, in Dawn's mind the vampire had proven himself long ago when not confessing her true identity to Glory or even befriending her in the first place. The teen felt the same but even Spike played a role when it came down to the fight, speaking of which the brunette girl turned to the blonde seated next to her._)

Dawn: What are we gonna do if a new baddie show up? Buffy definitely won't want to leave town.

Spike: We can only cross our fingers, luv. Big Bad will stay back while you two vacation incase anything does want to show it's face. Don't worry bit ole Spike here will take care of everything.

(_Dawn nodded a look of trust and reassurance on her features and went back to flipping back through the pages. Grabbing a pamphlet on Cleveland, Ohio the scene faded into darkness._

_Fading back in Acousta was seen sprawled out on a red long couch. Her feet kicked up on the other arm of the chair as she quietly flipped through a fashion magazine. Panning around the surrounding areas the room had little decoration with plain white walls and little or no furniture. A tall redhead walked passed the screen, her violet colored eyes appearing to have a glow to them as she walked pass her roommate._

_As she walked pass her it was easy to compare the two girls. This girl unlike Acousta wasn't overly pretty but far from ugly. Her lips were slightly thin yet long a pale rose color and her skin was pale compared to Acousta glowing tan skin tone. The blonde girl also had a much larger bust and was shapelier; the redhead was more like a model a nice waist but not much else. Both had short hair while Acousta had a nice styled pixie cut this girl's hair was much shorter gelled messily a cannery yellow bow resting at the top. An air of confidence around the redhead gave the impression that she shouldn't just be brushed off._

_The redhead continued walking until she was out of the view. The room Acousta sat in was now drastically different it held more furniture and decorations matching the lavish red sofa she sat in. The blonde girl looked up at the black and white painted walls with a sneer._)

Acousta:(_mockingly_) Good girl Genii.

(_Returning to the redhead Genii kept moving a deep frown on her features. Acousta looks to Genii's back with a scowl; the dislike between the two females is evident. The scene then fades to white focusing on the back of the redhead._

_Grunts and slapping is heard as the scene fades back in. A flash of tan and red is seen, pulling back Eddie is seen back down on the ground. Circling around the room is just an empty bedroom with white walls and a dull dark hardwood floor. Benetz is thrown back as Eddie tossed him off his hips. Eddie's standing within an instant and Benetz is standing opposite of the redhead. _

_A dark looking male sighs with his features uninterested. His face looks soft and smooth like a baby, unlike the other two men who are ruggedly handsome. Both his hair and eyes are black, even while seated you can tell he is very tall._ _A lanky arm draped lazily on his knee a cigarette dangling from skeletal looking fingers._

_Benetz flies across the room accompanying a loud slap he lands against a wall with great force. The black male quickly rises the wall dented in, broken where he landed the fall should've broken his neck. He gets up and rolls his neck it cracks readjusting itself, Benetz smiles falling into fighting stance. The two males ready to face off once more as Genii appears._

_The hallway and rooms behind her are beautifully decorated. The violet eyed girl spies the dark haired boy with a smile. His black hair falling in front of matching eyes slightly, she noticed as she approached him. _

_Eddie flew back as he was stuck in the face swiftly approaching Genii, as gravity would have them collide. Genii continued on unaffected and untouched as Eddie halted in mid-air a frown marring his stony features._)

Benetz: (_impatient_) Alright Joule, let him up…

(_The dark haired boy took a drag of his cigarette closing his eyes as Eddie quickly fell to the ground. Joule stood as his face was met with the red headed girl who continued to smile. Genii place a soft kiss on his full lips and Joule_ _placed an arm around her shoulder, the two looked perfect together. The female then turned to the two with a frown_.)

Genii: (_disdain_) Shouldn't one of you be at class instead of playing human fight.

Benetz: (_irate_) It's a fucking cover, we are here on a mission. Are we the only one's who feel like training for it?

Joule: Brute strength is useless sitting here and panting to like dogs won't get you shit.

Genii: I suggest you two take advantage of the opportunity "mother" has given us; it can't be too much of a cover if you get kicked out.

(_Benetz gray eyes rolled as the two left the room, he was doing what he was sent to do nothing more. Outside Genii waved her hand with a giggle as her eyes glowed. Cutting back to the room Benetz fell back onto a pink pillow. The whole room was painted light and hot pink, the floors covered in pink pillows. _

_Eddie surveyed the area with a frown dashing into the hall._)

Eddie: (_angry_) Genii you change this shit back now or I will fucking kill you!

(_The view showed the couple holding their sides in laughter before fading to black._

_Amaris sat on the backyard deck in a long lawn chair. Her curly hair is clipped up, a pair of large glasses shielded her yellow eyes from the setting sun, and a large glass filled with blue liquid was in her hands. She pulled the cold blue slush filled glass to her lips surveying the scene before her._

_The male members of the household were standing in the yard shirts discarded covered in sweat. They stood opposing each other Mike across from Will and her father across from the twin boys. Each male moved forward, a loud slap was heard, and they started to wrestle each other to the ground._

_The teenage girl turned away only slightly engrossed in the scene before her as her mother came to stand beside her. The brown-haired woman wore a loose fitting t-shirt, shorts matching her daughter and a baby rested on her hip. Amaris pulled herself up to be at eye-level with the baby._)

Amaris: (_baby-talk_) Hi Rose. Hey my beautiful Rosanna.

(_The older woman laughed as Rosanna giggled and jabbered back waving her hands._)

Bella: (_tired_) Want to hold her?

(_The big sister happily nodded pulling her baby sister into her small arms. Bella took in the sight before her; a frown graced her features as she watched her children. William evaded all attacks thrown at him as if he knew they were coming before his father and siblings even thought of them. Her brows furrowed in worry as she stood._)

Bella: (_worried_) Ashleigh, I need to talk to you.

(_Everyone perked up looking up at the woman fear etched into her angelic features her husband quickly approached her and they entered their home. The brothers looked to each other in confusing sitting by their sisters_.)

Will: (_worried_) What was that about?

Amaris: (_shrugs_) Beats me.

Mike: (_wipes his forehead_) Well, I should be getting back to my dorm. See you guys later.

(_He exited to a chorus of goodbyes. The twin pouted looking to their elder brother expectantly. Will looked down to his watch._)

Will: (_panicked_) Damn! I'm gonna be late for my date with Iona if I don't hurry up. (_To twins_) Sorry Davy and Danny I gotta go.

(_Matching pouts, the boys sat down in the nearest chair upset. Tuning into her big sister instincts the girl stops paying attention to the small bundle in her lap_.)

Amaris: (_cheery_) Why don't you guys stay out here and wrestle, I can watch you just don't get hurt.

(_She received matching nods and smiles as thanks as the young boys ran out to the yard playing 'Cops and Robbers'. Danny's long braid whipped about as he ran to hide and they shot with fake guns. Feeling herself tiring, she looked down to see her baby sister asleep drooling on her shirt. Amaris' nose crinkled and she stood; entering the house, she laid Rose in her playpen._

_The auburn haired girl quickly returned outside knowing the dangers her brothers could get into left unsupervised. Falling asleep once cost her a year of activities Davy having climbed tree and cracked his skull at the age of five, last year. Practically diving into her seat the short girl sighed as she saw the boys kneeling looking at some bugs._

_Amaris felt her skin crawl bugs were so gross; the twins wouldn't get out of their bath tonight. Relived she began to relax nestling in the lawn chair she fought to keep her heavy lids open. After moments of uneventful activities, sleep over took her and the scene faded to whiteness._

_Her body jerked awake as she heard a loud boom and felt vibrations. She jolted forward worried her brothers had got into something during her moments of sleep, but found nothing. The screen door was shut behind her letting her know they'd gone in the house. Looking down at her watch, she saw it was nine; she should be inside to._

_Amaris rose then tripped over something round, it was a soccer ball. Confused she looked over and saw the offending redhead, Eddie striding towards her. Without a word, he grabbed then ball making his way to the separating gate._)

Amaris: (_annoyed_) Hey!

(_Eddie ignored her continuing to walk._)

Amaris: (_lowly_) You're such a dickhead…(yelling) I could have you arrested from trespassing or something jerk!

(_Eddie turned facing her coming closer through the moonlight she could see he raised an eyebrow at her._)

Eddie: (_lowly_) Pardon me.

(_His fire colored eyes flashed causing her to shiver in fear and excitement stepping back a half step. Eddie's voice was low and gruff with a slight Irish accent coming through. The teenage girl swallowed slowly ridding herself of fear._)

Amaris: He speaks…

Eddie: (_rolls eyes_) I have no time for children.

(_Amaris' face curled into one of disgust but found no words to retort under the feelings of extreme offense. The rude redhead turned away making his way back over towards the gate. He looked back towards her with a smirk seeing her fish-mouthed_)

Eddie: (_smug_) I rest my case.

(_He hopped over the fence swiftly and Amaris was left there stunned. Silently she entered her home, mind a going a mile a minute. _

_The scene fades to black. _

_The new scene was blurry at first, the view sharpened to reveal the Summers' living room. Spike sat up awake and was alarmed to see a redhead and a blonde woman with a look of confusion on their faces. The redhead carefully examined the Disney World pamphlet that Dawn had chosen as the vacation spot._)

Spike: (_shaking Dawn; slowly_) Bit...

(_The redheaded girl looked towards the vampire confused_)

Girl: (_slowly_) Spike, what is this?

(_Dawn jumped looking from the two new people then the clock and regretfully at her companion. They'd overslept._)

Dawn: (_panicked_) Willow where's Buffy?

(_The redhead swallowed and the blonde woman continued to study the two_.)

Willow: She stayed later then planned so she went straight to patrol. What is this Dawnie?

Dawn: (_unsure_) Well…(_quickly_) Buffy isn't happy.

(_She turned away from the older redhead and Willow bowed her head in shame._)

Spike: (_softly_) Red…

(_The older girl rose from her position on the chair walking into a hallway her eyes glossed with tears. Guilt burdening her made her shoulders slump and pain stabbed through her eyes. The quiet blonde wrapped her arms around Willow and kissed her forehead. Swallowing she regained her composure._)

Spike: Glenda, Red we have to talk…

(_Both nodded and Willow gazed at the vampire giving him her patent 'resolve face'. Dawn looked over at Spike half expecting him to tell her to go upstairs and let them talk but then remember this was her friend. They were partners in crime and he needed her there to back him up._

_Willow and her girlfriend sat down on the other couch facing them. The team both looked at each other readying themselves for the onslaught of questions. The redheaded Wicca would leave no stone left unturned._)

Willow: (_unsure; shifting_) Well, what going on? Why are all these pamphlets here?

Dawn: (_confident; slowly_) Spike and me know Buffy isn't happy, since you know, bought her back from heaven. So we wanted to show her the good left in the world being sending Buffy and I on a vacation.

(_Both girls on the opposite side nodded, it seemed fair._)

Spike: (_quickly_) But you can't tell Buffy, that I'm apart of this.

Blonde: (_softly_) Why? Why would you do this for her and not want Buffy to know?

Spike: (_unsure_) Bloody hell I just want to see her happy. Buffy's the air I breathe everything I do is for her. Don't think it'd go so well if she knew I was behind it.

(_Dawn smiled_.)

Dawn: Tara, Spike didn't want any of you to know, he's a good person you guys just don't give him enough credit.

(_At the end of her statement the brunette teen crossed her arms and glared for emphasize. Spike looked horrified and both girls looked slightly guilty as they took in the younger girls words_.)

Spike: (_upset_) Oi, luv! Big Bad here (_growls_)

(Everyone except the vampire broke into a fit of giggles.)

Dawn: Anyway there more stuff we need to talk to you guys about later, since you stumbled upon this you are now honorary partners in '_Operation_: _Happy_ _Slayer'_

(_Willow and Tara nodded as Dawn broke into a yawn and Spike rose from his seat._)

Spike: Well I best be tottling off and you (points to Dawn) need to get some shuteye.

(_He walked to the door with both Wicca's close behind._)

Spike: See you two birds tomorrow, night.

Willow: Goodbye Spike, we'll keep the pamphlets in our room.

Spike: I appreciate it Red.

(_The blonde vampire waved and walked off his platinum hair glowing in the moonlight. Walking to a nearby graveyard he planned on slaying a bit to calm his nerves before turning in. He passed a phone booth heading towards the gates when the phone rang._

_Spike stopped short turning on his heels to face the phone booth. Slowly approaching the booth he too in a deep unnecessary breathe this couldn't be good. He answered the phone his accent thicker then ever and was surprised to be met with the same._)

Spike: (_surprised_) Ashleigh?

(_The view focused on the vampires surprised features before fading into black._)

* * *

I'll be gone for 20 days so the next chapter might take awhile. Sorry this one took so long but please review, I know a lot of people view it so please leave your comments. I'm trying to move things a long without rushing it let me know how I'm doing. Thanks to Ariel!! 


	4. She'll Never Go For It, part 1

She'll Never Go For It!

* * *

(_The sun settled_ _turning the sky an array of reds, yellows, and purples. Panning around, the tiles on the roof looked a rust color as yellow eyes focused on the beautiful sky ahead. Amaris sighed laying back on her roof a large window behind her: filled with black and white colors. _

_In the dimming light yellow eyes turned a deep golden as the teenager lay back in contemplation. The day had been relatively uneventful, but as her lips pursed she thought about her parents. Her mom and dad were unusually quite, spending more time then usual on the phone, and away from her and her brothers._)

Amaris: (_softly_) What could it be

Benetz: (_off scene_) What be?

(_Hearing Benetz's voice the teenage girl practically jumped out of her own skin. Amaris' bare feet lost their grip and she began to slide down the roof, on her way to meet the pavement. _

_A hand caught hers as she felt her heart jump out of her chest, and with the help of Benetz, she made her way to her previous location. Once she was settled, the male sat down next to her_.)

Benetz: (_apologetic_) Fuck, I'm such a dumbass. I'm so sorry Amaris.

(_Amaris felt her heart flutter, forget that he scared her half to death; he knew her name. A small smile graced the honey colored girls features as she blushed._)

Amaris: (_softly_) It's okay Ben. What are you doing up here?

(_Benetz raised an eyebrow at the shorting of his name but held off the questioning for later. His gray eyes were dark as he stared down at the fifteen year old with a light smirk._)

Benetz: (_flirty_) I saw a pretty girl up her by herself, I didn't want to leave her all alone. (_jokingly_) But then again, I almost killed her so…maybe I should've minded my own damned business

(_Amaris face went up in flames. She was lucky she wasn't to light but her skin was not dark enough to hide a small rose that shown through her cheeks. Benetz leaned forward smiling, causing her to turn at bit._)

Benetz: (_laughing_) That's cute.

Amaris: (_embarrassed; laughing_) Shut up. You almost kill me, now your going to make fun of me, your a jack ass.

(_The tone in her voice told him she was just joking and they continued to laugh and giggle._ _Their laughter soon subsided, now the two sat there in silence. The sun settled down for the night so the full moon looked down upon them. Amaris stared up at the light shining through the darkness then turned abruptly to Benetz; who was staring at her intently. _

_Color once again found it's way to her cheeks, as the two stared at each other and the scene faded to darkness._

_A thump was heard as the black scene changed to black leather. The view pulled back to show Spike filling a black leather bag with clothes. Worry painted on his features as he spoke softly to himself, snapping out of it when he heard the crypt door close upstairs._

_He made his way upward with dread in his heart, his niblet will chew him out when he tells her plans have changed. Sure enough, she stood before him making her way over to the lower entrance no doubt._)

Spike: (_softly_) Bit…

Dawn: (_happily_) Hey Spike! Willow and Tara booked the flight and bought the tickets, they've done everything.

Spike: (_worried_) Well, that's bloody fantastic, but I'm afraid we'll have to hold off.

(_The brunette teen eyebrows rose in a dangerous manner. Her lips creased and the blonde vampire swallowed._)

Dawn: (_lowly_) And why would we have to do the Spike? You didn't spend all your money in kitten poker did you?

Spike: (_shakes his head_) Of course not lil' bit, I've got far to much money to spend it all; least not on anything like that. However, I've got a bit of business to take care of up north, in Cleveland.

(_Spike stepped back when he saw Dawn's eyes sparkle. She stepped forward grabbing him and began to jump up and down. The vampire looked down at the teenager feeling befuddled, he'd never understand the mystery of the teenage girl._)

Dawn: (_happily; repeatedly_) This is great! (_stops_) We can come with.

Spike: (_stunned_) What? Dawn, no!

Dawn: (_angry_) Why not? There all types of stuff we can do. We can go to the mall, the zoo, Cedar Point…

Spike: (_drawls_) Well, Bit I'm going for business, to take care of a family matter. I'll be back soon but I can't bring you.

Dawn: (_interested, confused_) Family?

(_The male grimaced he'd rather talk about this can of worms, he had opened at a later date._)

Spike: Yes, not my vampire family. I'll explain when I come back.

(_The teenage seeing the she was on her way to losing the battle put on her puppy dogface. The male seeing this new development took another step backwards._)

Dawn: (_whining_) But Spike we could kill two steps at once! Buffy could see how nice and great you are on this trip. Helping family, it's like Spike…the family man.

(_The master vampire rolled his eyes._)

Spike: Bullocks, that's the biggest load of bullocks. The Slayer 'll never fall for that either.

Dawn: (_pouts_) She could…

Spike: (_frowns_) She'll never go for it! Two fatal flaws Bitlet... Slayer will never be caught dead with me and there's no one to guard Sunnyhell.

(_Dawn stared at her best friend with a devious glint a smirk falling on her lips._)

Spike: (_slowly_) Dawn…

Dawn: (_wickedly_) Spike, I have a plan

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Please review, also thanks to Secret Slayer read her amazing stories Another Way and Life of the Slayer: Sunnydales Little Secrets 


	5. She'll Never Go For It, part 2

_She'll Never Go For It_

Part Two

* * *

(_The sun shone brightly as Dawn strolled into the Magic Box, her long brown hair shining behind her. The whole gang was present causing her to smile even though she was slightly worried. Waving to the people she had considered her own family, she took a seat at the table. Xander looked up at her giving her a good-natured smile._) 

Xander: (_smiling_) Hey Dawnster, where you been?

Dawn: (_shrugs_) Just around. Is anything-new going on?

(_Giles shook his head._)

Giles: (_reading_) Nothing new to be concerned about as of now, just minor incidents, though I'm sure something will turn up.

Dawn: (_wistfully_) We can only hope it won't (_rises_) Where Buffy's?

Xander: (_absentmindedly_) She's over there with the misses.

(_Dawn nodded, walking over towards her two honorary co-conspirators_.)

Dawn: Hey Will, Tara.

(_The two Wicca's looked up from the books and stared up at the teen; who was giving them a look. Looking over at Buffy who was sitting on the counter by Anya they looked back to her. Dawn nodded sending them a look of worry before walking away. _

_Hopping up to the upper level she sat back leaving enough room for the to lovers. Here they could talk in private and soon the two women joined her._)

Willow: (_worry_) Is there something wrong Dawnie?

(_Dawn swallowed hopping Willow's guilt and need to fix things had kicked in enough, in order to get them to tell this lie._)

Dawn: We need to cancel the Disney trip.

Tara: (_confused_) Why Dawnie? I-is there s-something wrong? Did something happen when y-you talked t-to Spike?

Dawn: (_happy_) Yea, He's going to Cleveland and I've convinced him to let us come with.

Willow: (_shocked_) Cleveland? Why would Spike need to o to Cleveland?

Dawn: (_shakes head_) It's not important but it is part of the reason I want to go. I also want Buffy to see how cool Spike is though, I mean you guys see it now (_babbling_) he not just trying to get into my sisters pants, he's nice and sweet. (_breathes_) He can make Buffy happy I know it.

(_Tara looked at Dawn accepting her excuse but Willow looked skeptical._

_Spike had been this evil thing from a long time in her mind and if the chip hadn't been placed in his head he would probably be the same person, but everything happened for a reason. She chewed her lip thinking maybe the two blondes belonged together, he'd certainly be better then all her other love interests_.)

Willow: (_uncertain_) How are we going to get Buffy out there? With Spike, I don't see it?

Dawn: (_leaning forward_) I've already thought of it…Spike told me Cleveland's a hellmouth.

(_The two lover's eyebrows shot up in surprise, they never thought of there be any other hellmouth's in the world let alone in the United States._)

Dawn: (_lowly_) So we tell her there is an apocalypse…

(_The scene faded to darkness. _

_It returned to a starry night sky, pulling back you could see it was a huge glass window._ _Under it stood some familiar faces along with many other normal people. The four faces waited by the entrance to their flights unease written on their faces. The brunette vampire, known as Master Cambridge, laid his hand on the female vampire, Snapper, shoulder and in that instant, she rushed forward clinging to him. _

_To on lookers they appeared to be lovers saying final goodbyes or relatives sending each other on their way, if they known the vampire origins it would be considered a strange sight._)

Snapper: (_saddened_) Master!

(_A short male vampire; who had short cut black hair and hazel eyes, held the emotional female vampire, while she buried her head in his chest Cambridge nodded to him in thanks. The boarding call was sounded and he took her to be seated on the plane._)

Cambridge: (_calling out_) Slick…(_the male turned_) take care of her.

(_He nodded knowing Snapper being the youngest was still attached to their master, dragging the weeping female with him. Out of sight the last member of the group stared up at him._)

Sly: (_uncertain_) Master, do believe this will work?

Cambridge: (_gravely_) I am not certain, as are you but I do not trust Eltullah. So I will do what I must to protect my family. Yes, some of us will die; there are holes in this plan but I'm not going to sit on my ass in do nothing. I will tell Eltullah my sister clan is having some problems; instead I will go to Cleveland to keep an eye on you.

(_Slick nodded as the last call for the flight to Cleveland was called, he did not like all aspects of the plan, but he was reassured. Saying a final goodbye to his sire he headed through the gates to find his seat with his companions. As the three vampires made there way to Cleveland he couldn't help feel the dread settle in his stomach as he thought back to the first time he heard of the prophecy_.

_Finding his seating his eyes closed allowing him to remember to the horrors once more that took place eleven years ago. It was vampire against vampire as his order stormed a small city in New York; it was where they believed she was being hid. Kelvicious an elder demon with much power had sent them full force, for a little girl. At the time he had no understanding but now as he watched members of his family drop like flies he knew. _

_He was one of the younger vampires at the age of twenty he scampered into a corner, having never done battle before. Master Cambridge said the best way to learn to do battle was in real life and he understood why now, in sparring there was now death, no vicious attack, it was not kill or be killed. However these vampires were different, fighting blindly with the lust for blood in there eyes tearing them apart. _

_A city filled with thirsty vampires made him wonder who was this half-breed demon child. Her parents where not helpless or stupid as they were lead to believe when they pawned her off on these vampires, they had been smart. Though they had been no pushovers themselves, it was nothing like this kind of protection. The blood of his comrades filling the pure white snow filled his visions until he felt himself shake. Green orbs stared into hazel ones._)

Slick: (_gruffly_) We have arrived in Cleveland…

(_Everything went black_)

* * *

_Thank_ _you Smlcspike, you will find out what the family business is soon enough, that's when the real fun will start! Secret Slayer I can't thank you enough, I'm glad you like the story and I'll do my best to keep it interesting. Also any other readers please review and read Secret Slayer's awesome stories, I'll write the third and final part of the chapter soon._

_Also in the first chapter I said things happened eight years ago, I don't know why because it's eleven. Right now there isn't much Spuffy, I know but I need to prep them once they get to Cleveland there will be a lot more._


	6. She'll Never Go For It, part 3

_She'll Never Go For It_

Part Three

* * *

(_Black leather swirled appearing to be a black whirlwind as the master vampire sent a fledging crashing into two nearby headstones. Blinded with bloodlust and clumsy vigor the fledging found himself on his feet once again; with fear in his eyes, he found a weak-fighting stance. Spike snickered as the smaller vampire rushed forward. Sending him to the ground the new vampire found the pointy end of a stake and exploded into dust._

_ The blonde vampire stood dusting the dust off his duster, his hair shining in the moonlight. Whipping around to continue his hunt he was met with the face of his favorite blonde woman, both of the two took a step back.)_

Spike: (_softly_) Slayer…

Buffy: (_shifts_) Spike…

Spike: (_smirks_) Never known you for being so stealthy, luv. You usually like to make a grand entrance.

Buffy: (_smiles_) Well never known you not to know when I was around, you must be losing your touch.

Spike: (_shrugs_) So… pet, did you come out here to chitchat or did you want something?

Buffy: (_slowly_) I went to your crypt to talk and invite you on patrol. I realized that I shouldn't have been such a jerk about the kiss, but really Spike what did you expect I'm not into being pushed when so much is happening right now.

Spike: (_guilty_) Right Buffy. Sorry been a real git about that, I suppose. I've just been waiting for you to toss me a bone for so bloody long.

(_The blonde slayer scrunches her face up at the analogy, but shakes her head. Allowing the worry to etch onto her face, she looks up at the handsome vampire swallowing hard_.)

Buffy: (_shakes head_) Anyway… the demon there, Clem said you were leaving town for awhile, I hope it's not because of me…(_trails off, looks up_)

(_Spike took on an eerie smile, the feeling that the Slayer actually was worried she had caused him to take a leave allowed him to bubble with joy. Her implications were slightly self-centered, but he was a desperate vampire; one willing to take all he could get_.)

Spike: (_smirks_) Well, pet don't get your knickers in a twist. M' not leaving 'cause of you, slightly self-centered of you to think it, Slayer.

(_She turned her head slightly embarrassed but also angry_.)

Spike: (_continues_) However, putting my ear to the ground like you all asked figured out why Sunnyhell been so quiet. Seems the big bads have grown tired of getting their ass kicked by you; so they've been heading up north to Cleveland.

Buffy: (_shocked_) Cleveland?

Spike: (_nods_) The second hellmouth. So, I'm heading up there to clean things up a bit and…

(_He trailed off hoping both his Summers' girls would appreciate this lie he was telling for their benefit. Spike knew spilling these next few words would let them into a part of his life he might not be ready for; Dawn he had no problem with but letting the Slayer into a vulnerable part of his life might turn sour. Taking a deep breath, he stared into those hazel-green pools and knew none of it mattered. Telling this could lead to his heart being crushed into a million pieces, however none of it mattered because he was still return to her._)

Spike: (_softly_) I would like you to make to journey with me, (_louder_) it is your bloody gig after all.

(_Buffy stared at him stunned; she didn't know what to say. Sure, doing this is her duty, but as of now, there were too many responsibilities at home for her to take care of. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to respond, when things faded to black._

_Silver heels clicked on the pavement as a woman appearing to be in her forties made her way to a building. She had long flowing black hair possessing a lot of volume, she wore a short black coat, and black sunglasses covered her eyes. Surrounding her were large dark figures wearing long black coats and hoods concealed their faces. A large gloved hand opened to door for her and they all disappeared behind the door._

_Inside the walls and floor where colored a pearly white. Walking down the long narrow hallway, the woman's face began to shed like snake skin; slightly wrinkled white skin turning to youthful red skin. The appearance of the other woman was left on the floor looking like a shell. Arriving at a black door Eltullah shook her hair returning it to its natural silver luster. The door creaked open removing her sunglasses, the female demon saw the room was filled with darkness. _

_The door opened wider, staring at them was a tall slender pale man. Focusing on his eyes, they were filled with nothing but darkness. Eltullah looking at him smiles steeping forward, they shake hands. _)

Male: (_smirks_) Welcome to the black room, dear Eltullah. May, I tell you that you've made an excellent choice enlisting our services.

(_Eltullah nods. They walk over to a long black table; the walls and floor are also painted black. Everyone sits, while seated the male presses a button and four doors open. Out steps three women and one male; each is a different shape, color, and size. The pale man walks over to the end of the table straightening his black jacket._)

Male: Ms. Eltullah, my name is Mr. Anion and to my left is Carnival, Oceania, Jusue, and Corbin. These are the best the we have to offer you.

Eltullah: (_nods_) I am pleased Mr. Anion (_she places paper onto the table_) now before I sign your contract you will sign my own.

Mr. Anion: (skeptical) I heard your methods were unorthodox but I must say Ms. Eltullah this is unheard of, you don't mind if I look this over?

Eltullah: (_smiles_) Not at all Mr. Anion, you will find my contract is quite short; there is no need for (_waves her hands_) loopholes or trivial stuff like that, I'm a direct kind of girl.

(_Mr. Anion's black eyes traced over the paper it was short as she had said and direct. The pale male swallowed looking at the group behind him he reminded himself there was no need to fear, they were the deadliest. The warriors they sent out rarely ever failed at completing their task. Tracing back over the paper, he really hoped this wasn't the one few times they screwed up_.

_Leaving the paper on the table, he looked up, nodding. Reaching over he pricked his finger scrawling his name in blood. Eltullah did the same with the papers in front of her. She smiled up at him, causing his eyes to fall back to the paper._

_It read: If the services I enlisted fail, I reserve the right to kill whomever I please. _

_Hands reached across the table, clasping to shake._)

Mr. Anion: (_strained_) Eltullah I am please to say you now have the services of The Order of Taraka.

Eltullah: (_smiles_) And I'm please to have those services, now I will be contacting you shortly

(_She exited the room and the pale male let out a sigh as the scene faded._)


	7. You're Finally Here, part 1

_You're Finally Here_

* * *

(_A bleached blond head rested comfortably on the tiny airplane window, as the bottled blonde looked to see the surrounding shades where pulled as well. They'd left Sunnydale on a twelve o'clock flight, saying goodbye to her friends she hastily packed for battle deciding she needed to get away._

_Slaying was something she could handle, but the real responsibilities she just wasn't ready for; she never even had a real job before. Sure she'd miss Dawn but didn't really expect this to take to long. Flying northeast however posed a problem, the times changed so it would be ten o'clock when they arrived. Buffy frowned at the thought of being stuck in a hotel with the master vampire until nightfall. _

_The plane shook slightly with turbulence and Buffy looked over to see Spike still sleeping. For a creature of the night, he sure wasn't nocturnal, and he didn't look much like a creature she often tried to view him as. What she saw before her was a man; a very handsome man, who looked so angelic finally able to rest in peace._

_The Slayer snorted at her last thought, Spike wasn't something angelic. But Buffy was willing to admit to herself he was more then just a vampire, Spike was different she had no idea why she never saw it before. Shaking her head she sighed peering down at her watch; it was five-thirty in Sunnydale and she still wasn't asleep. The relief of being away from the guilty eyes of her friends or maybe the excitement of finally being away from adult responsibility able to travel somewhere new was making her buzz. Whatever it was there was no point of sleeping now. Well maybe just a little nap, she thought as she allowed herself to dream. _

_Spike woke up as soon as the plane touched down; looking over to see his Slayer sound asleep, he contemplated not waking her and just carrying her off. The vampire then remember the many things she'd carried on the plane, shaking her gently_)

Buffy: (_mumbling_) Everything's golden, it's so bright.

Spike: (_frowns_) Buffy, luv wake up.

(_Buffy jerked forward, a slight look of terror on her face. Spike looked down at her worried_)

Spike: Pet…everything okay?

Buffy: (_shakes head_) Yea, I feel like I dreamed something important but it's really jumbled.

Spike: (_far away look_) I guess we'll continue this later, a friend is outside.

(_The two grabbed their carry-on bags walking off the plane and made their way to the luggage claim. Grabbing their bags, Spike peered around until his eyes rested on a woman with chocolate brown hair and dark golden skin. Her green eyes met his blue ones causing a smile to break out on her face. She ran over wrapping her arms around his neck and he hugged back just as tight._

_Buffy frowned at the young woman, she looked vibrant appearing to glow golden there was two gold streaks in her hair and gold shown in her eyes. Expecting Spikes' friend to be some demon she looked on in surprise. The two broke apart and Spike brushed a curl out of her face._)

Spike: (_grinning_) Rubella, it's been twenty years and your looking lovely as always.

(_Buffy looked confused, twenty years ago this woman looked like she would've been in diapers._)

Rubella: (_smiles_) Uncle William, you're finally here! I'm so glad you could make it.

(_Buffy's mouth hangs open. Rubella took a ring off her ring finger handing it to Spike; he slipped it on his pinky._)

Spike: (_looks at Buffy_) Rubella, this Buffy. She's the Slayer in Sunnydale. Buffy, luv this is Rubella, my nephews wife.

(_Buffy felt lightheaded, this was an information overload. This woman looked human and the only family vampires had, was a vampuric family. Her eyes narrowed and she wanted to shout asking what was going on. The blonde slayer felt unprepared and even more overwhelmed then she had been at home. Spike looked over seeing her plight._)

Spike: (_reassuring_) It's only going to get more confusing, Slayer. I'll explain at their house. (_cocks his head; to Rubella_) They'll be a lot of explaining, won't there be Bella?

(_Rubella swallowed and with that Spike stepped into the sunlight under the window. Buffy stared frozen as she watched Spike relish in the sunlight. Her eyes felt itchy, dizziness overcame her, and she found solace and comfort in the floor. The scene faded._

_Amaris set at home feeling anxious, her brothers next her were antsy and the two across held different expressions._

_As unlike as they were from each other, their face displayed drastically different emotions. Mike looked worried, his face and eyes had always been an open book. Will looked unemotional; he had always liked to keep his feelings to himself._

_The doorknob turned and they all froze, they had been told to wait here because they needed to know something important. Then their mother left with their father right behind her. It opened to showblinding white hair and Amaris felt like it was familiar. The white hair stepped through show a tall man, the thought of the children could be explained by their younger bothers outburst._)

Davy & Danny: (_shocked; yelling_) He's got Will's face!

(_At that moment a blonde girl and their mother walked through, everyone sat down a bag. The blonde girl looked between the white haired male and Will, her mouth hanging open then without a word fell to the floor. _

_Will swallowed hard looking to the white haired man knowing who he was. He never expected the resemblance to be so uncanny, he felt as if he was looking into a picture. The only difference he could see was the hair color, from the man's eyebrows he could see it was brown while he was a blonde. Looking to his mother for answers, he found her staring up at him as the shorter man tended to the blonde girl._)

Rubella: This is your Uncle William.

(_The scene faded_)

* * *

_Thanks smlcspike I can assure the hit's not on Buffy, Eltullah doesn't even know Buffy's coming to Cleveland. I hope you guys like this next chapter, you will soon find out everything about the family perhaps even the last name! As soon as I decided, whether or not I want to add another crazy twist to the story. Just a bit more setting things into place before the action comes in, I promise some fair battles, drama, and crazy twists. Even the ending will throw you for a loop!_


	8. The New Beginning Sorry Guys

Everything that's Golden

**A New Man**

Spike slowed up his motorcycle as he pulled up to his destination. Clear blue eyes peered around the upper to middle class neighborhood taking advantage of his excellent night vision. It was silent like you would expect a suburban home to be around 1 a.m. The vampire vision scanned the beautiful homes with a careful eye and took a deep unneeded breath feeling uneasy.

Was he sure? Did he really want to see these people after such a long time and what he had done? Spike was not sure if he was seeing these people to reaffirm his 'humanity' to prove that he was no longer a monster, he was just no longer sure. The one thing Spike had been sure of was that Sunnyhell was a poison slowly seeping into turning him into a shadow of his former self, a sick twisted shadow.

A little smile touched his lips as he committed the house to memory. He was not a man, and could not stand to be a monster so would settle on living the rest of his unlife in the between. He could not remember a happier time and happier people living in the in between as he had with these people.

Spike revved his motorcycle briefly disturbing the quiet neighborhood once more and took off to find shelter before the inevitable sunrise; he would meet these people once more tomorrow…it had been so long. The vampire would not tell them much of the time spent without them, for he did not deserve their pity. None of the horrible crimes he recently committed because he truly felt guilty but was afraid of their judgment even though he may have deserved. Nothing of his plans after leaving them would be told for he did not want to be deterred. He was a man, no a demon on a mission to find his place in the world.

* * *

_This is the preview of the new first chapter I want to do something different with the story and this a little taste to see if you like where it's going. I just think it should change because perhaps to much was happening to fast. So here's the new beginning._


End file.
